Laffitte
| jname = ラフィット | rname = Rafitto | ename = Lafitte (Viz, uncut dub); Raffit (edited dub) | first = Chapter 234; Episode 151 | affiliation = Blackbeard Pirates; World Government (former) | occupation = Pirate; Navigator;One Piece Manga - Vol. 46 table of content, Laffitte is revealed to be the navigator of the Blackbeard Pirates. Policeman (former) | jva = Taiki Matsuno | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Christopher Bevins | birth = March 13th One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 199, Laffitte's birthday is given | bounty = Unknown }} One Piece Manga - Vol. 61 Chapter 595, Laffitte's name romanization is revealed. is the navigator of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance Laffitte is incredibly pale and sickly looking, and tap dances while he walks because of his shoes (though his black tap dancing shoes do not seem to affect his stealthiness). He is also very tall, as much so as the majority of his crewmates, and slim. He wears an off-white collared long-sleeve shirt patterned with yellow crosses and navy jumper pants. His most distinguishing accessories are his classic black top hat and red wooden cane, with which he also wears a pair of gold hoop earrings. His lips are abnormally dark red. Gallery Personality He lived in West Blue and worked as a policeman, but was exiled because he was excessively cruel and violent. In contradiction to his past, Laffitte now seems to be a calm and quiet individual. He has yet to show the cruelty of his past, and he apparently did not attempt to assist in fighting alongside his crew when Portgas D. Ace attacked, whistling as he ran away with the rest of the crew to a safe watching distance.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 441 and Episode 325, Laffitte whistles as he runs, escaping to a safe distance as the duel between Ace and Blackbeard unfolds. Like the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates, Laffitte is a heavy believer of luck, fate, and dreams. Abilities and Powers Navigational Skills As a navigator, Laffitte guides the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates through the open seas. His level of navigational skills are as of yet unknown, though it is expected he is a reasonably good navigator to navigate through the Grand Line. Interestingly enough, despite his occupation, he is not seen wearing a Log Pose, which is essential for navigating in the Grand Line. Weapons Laffitte carries a cane that he spins to accompany his tap-dancing from time to time; it is yet unknown if it can be used as a weapon. During Whitebeard's murder, Laffitte was using a pistol against the pirate. He was also seen holding it while keeping Marine soldiers away from Blackbeard. Miscellaneous Skills Aside from his navigation, Laffitte demonstrated several other abilities. He appears to possess an ability that allows him to obtain wings and fly. If this power stems from a Devil Fruit or not is currently unknown. He also is able to move in a similar fashion to the Soru technique as shown in Blackbeard's fight with Ace. It was stated during the Marineford Arc that he was able to hypnotize marines to open the Gates of Justice for them. As a former policeman, Laffitte had authority and power over citizens. However, due to his cruelty, he lost this authority when he was exiled. He infiltrated Mariejois and bypassed detection from several high ranking Marines and Shichibukai while wearing tap shoes (anime-only feature), until he intentionally made his presence noticed. Laffitte also possesses the power of hypnosis. Laffitte has been shown to possess a large amount of endurance by being able to continue fighting even after taking one of Fleet Admiral Sengoku's shockwaves with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates. History Past He used to be a policeman in West Blue, but he became a pirate after being removed from the police force and exiled from West Blue for being excessively violent and unnecessarily cruel.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Laffitte's background is mentioned. He was eventually invited to join the Blackbeard Pirates as the navigator. Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Laffitte and the entire crew attacked Drum Island forcing the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Jaya Arc He first appeared when he made his presence known in the middle of a meeting between the Shichibukai and high-ranking Marine officials at Mariejois, after having successfully made his way unnoticed and uninvited to a high-story window (made even more impressive by the fact that he was wearing tap shoes). He politely requested to take part in the meeting, which was being held to determine a new Shichibukai to fill the position that was previously Crocodile's, in order to nominate his captain, Marshall D. Teach, otherwise known as Blackbeard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Laffitte suggests Blackbeard for Shichibukai. Post-Enies Lobby Arc He was next seen looting a town his crew had just ransacked on Banaro Island, where Ace finally cought up to Blackbeard, three days before the Straw Hats' new bounties were released following the Enies Lobby incident.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 325, Laffitte is seen with the rest of his crew. Mainly, he acted as a bystander, doing nothing to try to hinder Ace as the Whitebeard Second Division Commander attacked, unlike his fellow crewmates Van Augur and Jesus Burgess. Whitebeard War Saga Impel Down Arc While Luffy is rioting on Level 4, on his way back out of Impel Down to continue to pursue Ace to Marineford, Laffitte arrived at Impel Down alongside his captain and crew. They forced their way into the great prison with obvious hostility. After exchanging words with Impel Down's mass breakout army, Laffitte and the rest of the crew were poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew was saved by an antidote from former Chief Guard Shiliew, who accepteed Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew. Marineford Arc Laffitte was spotted along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates, new and old, on the execution platform where they arrived to watch the events unfold on the battlefield. Blackbeard, who had apparently brought his crew back to Marineford so that he could witness Whitebeard's death, exclaimed that he was happy to have arrived in time to do so. He revealed to Sengoku that before the Blackbeard Pirates left for Impel Down, he hypnotized the Marines in the control room to open the Gates of Justice for any ship that approaches, which helped Luffy and his fellow Impel Down escapees arrive to Marineford in the first place. He then joined his crew in striking down Whitebeard with a pistol. After Whitebeard died, Laffitte, who was seen holding a pistol, assisted his crewmates in covering Whitebeard with a black cloth and guarded Blackbeard as he started to demonstrate his powers. He warned the marines that there was no entry. Laffitte and the other Blackbeard Pirates were later attacked by a shockwave created by Sengoku in his Buddha form. Moments after Blackbeard fought against Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp, Red-Haired Shanks arrived on the battlefield. He along with the other Blackbeard Pirates left, instead of fighting the Red Haired Pirates. Post-War Arc The crew made their move in the New World, taking out Jewelry Bonney in the process. The crew was seen bickering amongst each other. Pizarro tried to declare himself the captain, but Laffitte threatened to kill him and reminded him that they are the "Blackbeard Pirates". Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction, due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines, to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battle ship. Van Augur alerted Teach that the battle ship had arrived, but not for trade because Akainu was on board. Knowing that the deal would not happen, the Blackbeard Pirates fleed, leaving Bonney and her crew behind to be arrested.One Piece Manga - Chapter 596, Laffitte is seen with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates after the events at Marineford. Rise in Power Sometime during the two-year timeskip, the Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard has become a Yonko, the Blackbeard Pirates are hunting down powerful Devil Fruit users in order to absorb their abilities. Translation and Dub Issues In the edited for TV FUNimation dub, his name is pronounced with an "R" as "Raffit". On the uncut DVDs however, his name is pronounced with an "L" and is spelled "Lafitte" in the subs. Trivia * His name echoes that of Jean Lafitte, a famous real-life pirate. * His wide open eyes and ability to move silently are similar to owls, as well as his wings and overall face. He shares this theme with Fukuro. * He and Stronger are the only members of the Blackbeard Pirates without an epithet. * In the anime, he was first depicted as a average-size man, smaller than the rest of his crew. This mistake was not corrected during the battle between Blackbeard and Ace in Banaro Island, even when it was clear in the manga that he was as tall as his crewmates. Only in the invasion of Impel Down his size was accurately depicted in the anime. References Site Navigation ca:Laffitte de:Laffitte it:Lafitte zh:拉菲特 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Navigators Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:World Government Workers Category:Hypnotists Category:West Blue Characters Category:Mariejois Characters Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists